Kindergarten
by geminae
Summary: Ini sekolah milikmu. Sekolah milik kita. SasuNaru.


**A/N One bad from me. Uhuh.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Shounen-ai, and typo. For more, please review.**

* * *

"_...karena esok kita 'kan kembali sekolah!"_

"Yeay!"

"Nah, anak-anak. Sekarang keluar dengan tertib. Orang tua kalian sudah menunggu di luar sana. Ayo, ayo! Hati-hati, ya!"

Anak-anak pun berhamburan keluar kelas dengan cukup tertib. Ada yang berlarian ke luar kelas untuk segera bertemu dengan orang tuanya, ada juga yang berjalan santai sembari bercakap ringan dengan temannya sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Keceriaan sepulang sekolah memang selalu terasa mengasyikkan. Ditambah dengan kerinduan orangtua yang menjemput anak-anak mereka dengan tidak sabaran. Membuat Naruto selalu tersenyum saat anak-anak mungil itu menghambur ke pelukan orangtuanya masing-masing.  
Haa~h, hari ini cukup melelahkan.

Setelah dirasa kelas sudah sepi, Naruto segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang digunakan untuk mengajar anak-anak tadi. Tidak lupa juga untuk membereskan bangku-bangku yang berantakan tidak jelas, dan sedikit menyapukan sampah bekas makanan anak-anak. Ya, Naruto adalah seorang guru dari salah satu TK di kawasan terpencil yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Naruto sendiri yang membangun sekolah sederhana ini dengan dibantu beberapa teman kuliahnya. Niatan Naruto ini tentu saja dengan senang hati akan dibantu oleh siapapun termasuk pihak yang mengijinkan Naruto untuk mendirikan bangunan. Walaupun sebagian besar dana yang digunakan berasal dari Naruto sendiri. Itu tidak masalah, Naruto punya cukup uang untuk digunakan.

Jasa guru pun sebenarnya masih Naruto sendiri. Sekolah ini baru berdiri 1 tahun kurang. Dan Naruto belum ada niatan untuk mencari guru tambahan agar bebannya bisa sedikit berkurang. Dia masih merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, di jaman seperti sekarang pastilah susah mencari orang yang dengan suka rela mau mengajar anak-anak TK bersama Naruto di daerah kurang strategis ini. Walaupun sebenarnya nantinya Naruto akan membayar guru itu. Tentu saja.

Naruto menutup gerbang sekolah sederhana itu lalu menguncinya dan membawa kunci tersebut ke dalam sakunya. Naruto tersenyum bangga menatap sekolah tercintanya ini. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu anak-anak yang kurang mampu untuk menikmati dunia pendidikan. Dan mengurangi beban orangtua masing-masing dengan memberikan pendidikan gratis.

Hmm, begitu baik hati. Percayalah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak kebaikkan Naruto. Siapapun pasti ingin memiliki pemuda yang sangat sangat baik hati ini.

Melihat jam, Naruto segera bergegas. Ini sudah menjelang sore. Memang, sekolah disini dimulai sejak pukul 2 sampai dengan 4 sore. Bukan apa-apa, tapi pagi hingga siangnya Naruto harus pergi kuliah.

Get it? Naruto masih sekolah.

Masih adakah yang mau menolak pemuda baik hati yang ternyata masih sekolah ini?

Naruto sedikit berlari menuju jalanan sepi di kawasan tersebut. Kemudian dia berjalan belok untuk dapat mencapai jalan raya terdekat.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia pasti ingin menjemput Naruto. Ya, memang setiap hari seperti itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe." Pemuda lain tersenyum dan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menghampiri si pemuda blonde yang juga berlari ke arahnya. "Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau tepat waktu, Sasuke. Nah, aku lapar. Kita makan di sana dulu, ya?"

Sasuke melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto, kemudian mengangguk. Kebetulan dia juga belum makan sama sekali. Hanya sarapan, itupun tadi pagi.

Dan kemudian, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Hmm, menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Walaupun tadi ada seorang anak yang merengek karena pensil warnanya hilang satu. Tapi untunglah aku menemukannya. Ada anak lain yang menyembunyikan pensil warna miliknya. Hahaha, mereka sangat lucu!"

"Sepertinya kau makin betah saja."

"Tentu saja! Itu harus, Sasuke! Ini kan proyek-ku sendiri. Haa~h."

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Partner-nya ini memang selalu penuh kejutan. Sasuke hampir beberapa kali berdecak kagum pada banyaknya kejutan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang bahkan kebaikannya tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang sangat sederhana.

"Sudah sampai. Kita makan di rumahmu saja. Mau pesan apa?" Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu ke stand yang menjual berbagai makanan yang siap saji.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan 8 tusuk takoyaki.

* * *

"Serius, Naruto. Tch!"

"Hehehe, sudah ah. Aku makan duluan, ya!" dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya, Naruto melahap satu per satu tusuk takoyaki yang baru dibelinya tadi dengan Sasuke. Sementara orang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu memijit keningnya, kesal.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau membersihkan rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendelik ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengunyah takoyaki itu di meja makan.

Naruto mengisayatkan jarinya dengan mengatakan 'dua'. Ingat, mulutnya penuh dengan kunyahan takoyaki yang masih hangat.

"Dua hari yang lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Memastikan.

Naruto menggeleng, kemudian berusaha untuk menelan kunyahan takoyaki yang penuh itu. "Tanggal dua kalau tidak salah."

"Astaga, Naruto!"

Sasuke meremas rambutnya kesal. Itu sudah hampir 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Bantu aku membersihkan kandangmu!"

* * *

Dua orang pemuda kini tengah sibuk dengan masing-masing aktifitasnya. Pemuda yang satu sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk. Pemuda lainnya mengeringkan piring yang sudah dicuci tadi. Hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua. Mungkin tidak akan terlalu begini jika tidak mengingat bahwa mereka sudah membersihkan 'kandang' Naruto yang benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang rumah itu. Kelelahan. Hanya itu. Dan pekerjaan terakhir mereka adalah mencuci piring dan alat makan lain yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk makan malam.

Suara dentingan kaca dengan kaca yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan alat makan itu adalah satu-satunya suara yang timbul diantara keduanya. Saat Sasuke hendak memberikan piring yang sudah dibersihkannya kepada Naruto, tangan Naruto sudah duluan mengambilnya hingga tanpa sengaja tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan. Keduanya saling menatap. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencapai bibir Naruto.

Kucuran air keran tidak berpengaruh pada dua pemuda yang kini telah hanyut dalam keheningan yang sangat nyaman. Dua bibir berpagut, menciptakan kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuh lelah mereka berdua.

Kegiatan tersebut berlanjut beberapa saat sebelum mereka melanjutkan kembali tugas sebelumnya. Namun bedanya, kini canda tawa menghiasi detik-detik kebersamaan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Nee, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, adakah orang yang rela jadi guru tambahan di sekolahku?"

Sasuke membenarkan posisinya. Kini lebih mendekap erat tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Tentu." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Menghirup wangi citrus yang menguar dari rambut halus Naruto. Membuatnya nyaman.

"Tapi, aku masih belum siap jika ada orang lain yang akan datang." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di tengkuknya yang beradu dengan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan mereka sekarang berada di balkon kamar Naruto.

"Aku yakin, masalah apapun yang kau hadapi, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya." Sasuke berlanjut menciumi pundak Naruto yang terekspos jelas.

"Nnhh... t-terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Sama-sama, Naruto." Dagu kecoklatan milik Naruto itu ditarik Sasuke untuk mendekat. Dikecupnya bibir basah Naruto yang sudah diciumnya ratusan kali. Sasuke tidak pernah bosan. Tidak akan pernah bosan.

Naruto melepaskan kecupan Sasuke. "Aku mulai kedinginan. Kau menginap 'kan malam ini?"

"Tentu. Sebentar lagi ini akan jadi rumahku juga 'kan?"

Naruto tersenyum tulus. Entah kenapa dia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Suki da, Naruto." Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Lama.

Hingga tidak lama kemudian, bahu Naruto terasa basah. Dan Naruto tahu itu apa. Karena itu, dia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut. Dan membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat.  
...juga ikut mengalirkan air mata.

* * *

"Sensei! Dia mengambil penghapusku!"

"Tidak! Ini punyaku!"

"Tapi punyaku juga begitu!"

"Sudah, sudah! Lalu ini penghapus milik siapa?"

"Eh?" kedua anak yang tadi berebut penghapus itu kini tersenyum malu. "Hehehe, itu punyaku, Sensei."

"Haha, jadi ini milik Takao-chan?"

"Hum! Dan ini, milikmu Shiro-kun! Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Milik kita 'kan sama, Takao-kun. Hehehe,"

"Nah, begini lebih baik, bukan?"

"Iya, sensei."

"Oh, iya. Kenapa sensei hanya sendiri? Muko-chan bilang, sekolahnya disana banyak sekali gurunya. Tapi disini, kenapa hanya sensei sendirian?" Shiro bertanya dengan wajah polos dan imutnya.

"Aku belum siap untuk itu." Jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman tulus. Sekaligus miris. "Tapi, bukankah kita punya dua guru disini? Jangan lupakan itu, Shiro-chan."

"Hoo, benar juga. Baiklah, lebih baik kita kembali menggambar, Takao-kun. Ayo!"

"Hum!"

"Anak pintar."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-sensei!"

"Ya,"

**End**

* * *

Well, pendek memang. Jadi, sebenarnya sekolah yang didirikan Naruto kurang dari 1 tahun itu adalah bentuk 'sumbangan' untuk anak-anak yang kurang mampu. Sekolah itu didirikan atas dasar sebuah 'prediksi' yang sebenarnya sudah pasti. Baiklah, saya akan jelaskan. Naruto diprediksi akan meninggal beberapa bulan kemudian karena penyakit, well, bilang saja sebuah kanker. Lalu, karena Naruto tidak ingin sisa hidupnya dibiarkan sia-sia, maka dia mendirikan sekolah yang didirikannya dan dibantu oleh Rockies. Dan setting yang saya ambil di fic ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto. Dimana beberapa jam sebelum Naruto meninggal, ada Sasuke yang menemaninya. Lalu, Sasuke-lah yang menggantikan Naruto untuk mengurusi sekolah yang resmi menjadi milik Sasuke –milik mereka berdua.

Saya hanya terbawa suasana saat hujan mulai turun. Entah kenapa saya punya bad-feeling mengenai pair ini.

I mean, saya sedang uring-uringan jika mengingat 'Bagaimana ending Naruto nanti?'

Saya benar-benar tidak mau kalau sampai Sasuke atau Naruto mendapatkan 'cintadariseoranggadis'

Sungguh, saya lebih memilih mereka berdua mati bersama daripada harus mendapatkan ending seperti itu. Ugh, menyukai sesuatu berlebihan itu memang menyebalkan, ya.


End file.
